


#yellow

by Setkia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'll spell it the way I want to, M/M, Stupid Winter Fluff, Victor's an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setkia/pseuds/Setkia
Summary: Yakov isn’t quite sure where he went wrong with his student, who is now posting a picture of himself with his tongue stuck to an iron pole in the dead of winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri On Ice!! I started watching it yesterday and I love it! So much! So here you guys go, a fanfiction about it (because for some reason, people who love Haikyuu also love Yuri on Ice). First non-Haikyuu story on AO3! I looked up a Wiki-How article for the info. I don't advise using coffee.

Yuuri can’t quite believe what he’s seeing. Many incredible things have indeed happened to the twenty-three year old figure skater, from having such a long losing streak to finally managing to make it to the Grand Prix. In between there was the unbelievable sudden appearance of Viktor Nikiforov, declaring he’d be his coach, the rather high number of times he’s seen the Russian in the nude and the kiss that Yuuri can still feel on his lips if he closes his eyes. However this … this has to take the cake.

They were taking a walk nearby the Castle when suddenly, Viktor stopped and decided that the best way to get to know his official pupil (it’s more solid now that Yuuri has actually asked him to be his coach) is to play a good old fashion game of Truth or Dare.

They went back and forth with a few simple ones, questions like “who was your first girlfriend?” (for Viktor, it was some girl from Sweden) and “when did Yuuri get into skating?” (to which the answer is embarrassingly after watching Viktor). And then Viktor did something stupid. He dared himself (which, Yuuri pointed out is not the way the game worked, not that Viktor cared) to lick a pole.

In the dead of winter.

Thus, Yuuri is now staring at Russia’s former greatest skater, with his tongue stuck to a solid metal pole in the freezing cold with a dumb expression on his face.

“Yuuri, get my phone,” says Viktor, but it sounds more like “Yewi, et mah hone.”

Yuuri stares at him in wonder. Yuuri can use his own phone if he wants to call the hospital or at least someone who knows how to get tongues removed from metal surfaces, but he goes into Viktor’s coat pocket and it feels a bit too intimate but he finally digs his phone out. He’s about to call when Viktor holds out his hand and shakes his head, or at least, as much as he can for someone who has their head stuck in a relatively non-movable position.

“Ache a hoto.”

Is he serious?

Yuuri shakes his head, “No, we’ve gotta get you unstuck-”

“Ache a hoto!” Viktor repeats, nodding his head. It looks like it hurts his neck a bit to be honest and it can’t be comfortable.

Yuuri, with shaking hands (he forgot his gloves) takes a quick picture.

“Ow ost it!”

“Are we really doing this?” Yuuri asks, fearing for Viktor’s tastebuds.

“Hmm… ashhag yellow, ashhag wintear, ashhag coal-”

“I got it,” Yuuri says quickly typing. He at this very moment, has power over Viktor’s Instagram. Wow. He feels powerful. But he writes in the tags he’s pretty sure Viktor meant (#yolo, #winter, #cold) and then he presses “post”. “Can I call for help now?”

Viktor shakes his head and his nose turns red. It’s the cold, despite getting used to the cold on the rink it’s still pretty cold outside. “Ook it up.”

Is Viktor really asking him to turn to the INTERNET instead of actual, proper, professional help on the subject?

Viktor gives him a thumbs up and it is as lame as you’d expect, even if it is coming from a five time 1st place Russian skater.

Is Yuuri really giving in and turning to the INTERNET instead of actual, proper, professional help on the subject? Why yes, yes he is as his fingers feel as if they’re freezing off as he types in “how to get a tongue stuck off a pole” into the search browser.

“Um … step one … tell the other person not to panic.” He looks at Viktor. Viktor seems pretty calm, well, aside from being cold, it looks as though everything’ll be fine for him.”Don’t try to pull it off, otherwise you might lose your tongue.” Okay, now Viktor looks slightly panicked, not that Yuuri can blame him.

Next step … make sure they are otherwise okay.

Yuuri looks Viktor up and down.

Short, floopy hair is perfectly styled, jacket nicely wrapped around his thin frame, he’s really unfairly attractive. Yuuri blushes. Right, Viktor’s fine.

“Okay I need some warm water …” Yuuri looks around himself. Does coffee work? It’s the only thing around him that’s remotely warm and it’s a bit colder because of the weather. He holds his cup tighter in his hand and stands directly in front of Viktor and the pole. “Try not to ... “ Yuuri trails off, not knowing where his sentence is going. “Just stay still.”

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

“Okay, move your tongue away slowly,” says Yuuri, watching as Viktor does as told slowly and it’s almost a wonder when he’s able to back away. It’s a huge relief because the next step after that would be to call 911, if that didn’t work and have to explain to the medics that Viktor may be brilliant on ice, but he’s a klutz in real life.

And then suddenly, Viktor’s lips are on Yuuri’s.

It’s just as surprising as the first time, he’s not able to process it fully when Viktor pulls away with a grin. “Your mouth is hot,” he says in explanation.

Yuuri is turning red, isn’t he? He’s really, really red.

But Viktor’s smiling at him widely so he supposes it’s not that bad.

“So is yours,” he says softly.

* * *

  **Meanwhile in Russia ….**

_PING!_

Yakov stares down at his phone in wonder.

Yakov isn’t quite sure where he went wrong with his student, who is now posting a picture of himself with his tongue stuck to an iron pole in the dead of winter.


End file.
